


We are Bach!

by ven2_writes40hrsaday



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ven2_writes40hrsaday/pseuds/ven2_writes40hrsaday
Summary: 2021年第一篇短片今年會用傲琴這個筆名繼續創作請大家多多支持！切勿上升至真人喜歡的請按kudo/轉發/留言/到IG按讚、轉發或留言也可以不準盜文。如有發現必會舉報。5 1
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 6





	We are Bach!

**Author's Note:**

> They are Bach!

We are Bach！

「相機已經充好電了嗎？」

「一早充好了，今天不是我們復出的日子嗎？怎會這樣倒楣啊。」Eddy説完這句後轉頭看向康復的他，對方也只是無奈的笑一笑。

「那麼，開始吧— Hello guys, we are back.... No. We are Bach! 

這支影片，宣布Twosetviolin的回歸並向大家報告Brett的健康狀況。這段時間無論對粉絲還是本人，都是一段艱難的日子。休息並不是他們想要的結果，只不過Brett的健康日漸轉差，甚至本人亦經歷了類似死亡的感覺，不停下是不行。幸好醫生的診斷和充足的休息，Brett慢慢好轉，可以吃一些甜食和喝珍奶，過了一段日子就已經可以拍影片了。日常工作要重新開始，三百萬訂閱直播亦要準備，這個一月對他們可以說是意義非凡。

「As always , go practice!」Brett把outro說完就關掉攝影機。「好了，接下來我們要準備拍另一支影片了。不如先拍Tiktok——

——不行」

「欸？」

「不行，你不可以再拍影片。明天你要去醫院複診，要早一點睡。相機的事情我會搞定了。你先去睡！」Eddy一邊拼命推着Brett往睡房的方向，一邊把相機收走。

「不要啦，難得今天可以工作，先把其他東西都做完了。」Brett也不肯服輸，死命掙扎，但是剛恢復健康的他又怎麼能跟Eddy挑戰腕力，最後還是被人推到房間監視。

「快點刷牙然後去睡了！」Eddy的命令式句子引來Brett的吐嘈。「我又不是三歲小孩⋯⋯」即使滿嘴抱怨，最後也乖乖上牀睡覺。Eddy看到Brett的呼吸平穩後才安下心來，處理其餘的工作，並靜靜地關上練習房間的門，在小提琴上安裝靜音器，偷偷練習接下來的西小協第三樂章。

但所有的聲音，Brett也是聽到的。

「嗶⋯⋯嗶⋯⋯」鬧鐘很盡責把Brett弄醒，剛起床就聞到客廳傳出陣陣香氣，很明顯這傢伙又再一次擅作主張做了早餐。

「Brett你醒了，我剛剛作了早餐。快點過來吃吧。」Eddy轉頭說着被對方警告了。「你要看火呀。還有啦～反正我已經可以自由走動，不需要再麻煩你了。」

「算啦，今天是最後一次了。」放下餐具和食物後Brett也沒再多說甚麼了。兩人只是默默地吃早餐，Brett吃完後就準備換衣服出門，離開前放了兩張紙在桌面。

「Eddy，桌面上那兩張紙是醫生要給你看的。我回來前一定要看呀。」Brett臨走前對着只顧着看手機的對方說了這句話就離開了。「知道了。對了，我回來時可不可以買珍奶⋯⋯咦，Brett！」

整間房子只剩下Eddy一人。

「那算了。」Eddy放下手機，拿起桌上的紙，「到底醫生要我看甚麼了——

「Eddy:

昨晚你練習第三樂章練了好久，明明趕了我去睡覺卻自己去練琴，好過份呀～不過算了，趁這段時間就寫一下信吧，之前也沒有機會説。我想告訴你，對不起但謝謝你。

或許這樣說吧，自從我真的身體不適的那一天開始，你就沒有放過手上的工作，一直研究到底要如何讓我康復。我記得你在台灣食物中毒的時候，我當時不斷google應該怎麼救你，沒想到過了三年就換你去找資料，回想起來也是挺好笑的。不過認真，擔心是真的～這些是不是默契我也不知道。不過，上一次讓你擔心真的很抱歉。

在我卧床的這三個星期，也真的想為你分擔一點。不怕告訴你，有時候我會偷偷地下床，看你在幹甚麼。每一天躺在床上都是挺悶的，都在想康復後可以吃甚麼，幸好你的廚藝並沒有當年我們讀大學時那麼糟糕，我猜你應該有跟母親或是你的姐姐求救吧，因為我有一次聽到你偷偷打電話。我倒是希望康復之後冰箱有三十多杯珍奶，好像當年我們過生日時一樣。

幸好我算快康復，去年的聖誕節（雖然過了不久而已）你帶我去逛街，送給我一些奇怪但充滿心思的聖誕禮物，新年去吃冰淇淋（最後還是沒有吃），謝謝你想盡一切辦法讓我開心。聽下去好像很肉麻但我是真心想跟你說一句——謝謝你。

這段日子我會花時間去練琴，還有昨晚你拉了的第三樂章已經好很多了，不用太擔心，今晚我會和你伴奏的。

無論來年Twosetviolin面對甚麼的挑戰還是甚麼的冒險，我也希望我們可以在彼此身旁，不需要任何言語，就明白對方真正需要的東西。就算真的烏鴉嘴，再一次遇到甚麼事，我不會忘記在你的身邊哄你開心，默契依然會在這裏。

謝謝你，Eddy Chen。

你最好的朋友  
Brett Yang

2021.1.14」

「我回來了。醫生說我的進展不錯，可以不用短期內複診了。呀！剛剛吃茶三千原來有優惠，我買了兩杯———

———Eddy？」

話也沒說完，對方已經馬上衝上前擁抱著他，一句話也說不出來，只是緊緊抱着他。Brett的眼神馬上柔和，只露出對方出現時的笑容，輕拍着Eddy的背。

他們已經忘記到底這個是第幾次的擁抱。只是知道，無論那一方發生甚麼事，他們都會陪伴在對方身邊，放開擁抱的那一瞬間，也會微笑看着對方，最後放心大笑。

「你好過份呀，為什麼要騙我啦～」輕微哽咽的聲音伴隨着Brett的笑聲，「你上一次不是也騙了我，在襪子裏放了明信片嗎？」Brett輕輕拍了Eddy的肩膀。「不要弄了一副快要哭的表情了。你看，我買了珍奶給你了。」

「喝完之後我們要去拍新的周邊照片了，好不好？」

「好。」

他們回來了。


End file.
